


Werewolf Rising

by Vampyrfan180



Series: Werewolf Rising [1]
Category: Dead Rising
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cameras, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, During Canon, Folklore, Freeform, Full Moon, Gen, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Inspired by Art, Journalism, Pop Culture, Psychopaths (Dead Rising Series), Shapeshifting, Shopping Malls, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror, Transformation, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Frank West, Werewolf Lore, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Willamette (Dead Rising), Wolf Instincts, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyrfan180/pseuds/Vampyrfan180
Summary: In order to find out why the National Guard sealed off Willamette Photojournalist Frank West sneaks in by chopper however as soon as he reached it he learns that the town has gotten overrun with zombies and psychopaths join Frank as he try to survive this undead nightmare and try to keep his other side hidden and under control.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Werewolf Rising [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657117
Kudos: 1





	Werewolf Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Note: First story to a series called Werewolf Rising based on some art on Deviantart so enjoy the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Rising, or Frank West for they both belong to Capcom.

**Willamette Skies**

Above the streets and roads of Willamette Colorado a black chopper can be seen flying above the blocked off and overrun town.

"Will here we are Willamette Colorado although we don't do much here except to kill time at the shopping mall" the pilot of the chopper said to Frank.

"Looks like we made it just in time I bet they got all the roads sealed off by now" Frank said as he zoomed in on guard with his camera.

"Let's get a closer look" he continued.

The pilot nodded then got in a little closer. Once they got close enough Frank got out his camera then started take a bunch of pictures however he soon stopped snapping pictures when they reached the outskirts of the city where he saw a tank surrounded by a ton of humanoid creatures with decaying flesh that looked like something out of a horror movie.

Guessing that it was a bad idea to ask the pilot to get a a bit closer to the tank he shrugged it off and continued to take pictures with his camera. As he continued to take pictures the chopper passed over all types of problems the mall however was no better either because it had the same creatures. Wanting to get a ground view of this so called riot he turned to the pilot then asked.

"Hey can you take us to that rooftop over there?" Frank said gesturing to the roof of Willamette Mall"

The pilot looked to where Frank was gesturing to then said.

"You gotta be kidding me" he said.

Frank gave the pilot a look that said does it look like I'm kidding? Causing the pilot sigh before heading off for the mall's roof.

**Willamette Mall Roof**

“Meet me back here in exactly 72 hours, I'm going to investigate this and see what l can find out” Frank told his Helicopter pilot.

“As long as you're not dead Fred” Ed said.

“It's Frank, Frank West remember that name, because the whole world would once I get the scoop” Frank said as the helicopter landed on the helipad of the mall’s roof allowing Frank to disembark before it took to parts unknown. Once the helicopter took off Frank started to walk off.

“Hello there you're the reporter aren’t you?” a voice spoke.

Frank turned to the voice and saw a Hispanic man with tan skin and black hair leaning against a wall with arms crossed.

“Yeah um” the said reporter trailed off and mentally cursed for not seeing this person earlier.

“You came alone?” the man asked.

“Yeah I’m freelance, you know going to the battlefield alone no crew so uh what’s going on here anyway?” Frank replied.

“ You came by Helicopter didn’t you? What did you see from the sky?” The man Carlito Keyes countered as he approached Frank.

“Well, if it was just a riot I doubt the military would quarantine the entire area and the moratorium on information getting out, is a little extreme in my opinion. There's something else I can’t put my finger on. It doesn't sound like civil disobedience, it’s too quiet” Frank paused.

“Almost as if everyone is already dead?” Carlito laughed.

“Yeah so why don’t you just tell me already what’s going on?” The photojournalist prompted. 

“I think you better come see for yourself, this my friend is hell” the Spaniard told him as he walked to the edge of the roof with Frank and showed the things surrounding the building. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: And that's the introduction to Werewolf Rising now for those curious about Frank's werewolf form search Werewolf Frank on Deviantart and browses the results until you find it but till then goodbye good evening and good night.


End file.
